What if?
by Bergere
Summary: Et si... Fin ALTERNATIVE à ma fiction "Quand on se torture l'esprit" dont je conseille quand même très fortement la lecture si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose. Si, à un moment, quelque chose s'était passé autrement... alors quoi ?


_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'aurais voulu publier ceci plus tôt, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Il s'agit d'une fin **alternative** à ma fiction **Quand on se tortue l'esprit.** Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, je pense que cela n'aura strictement aucun sens : je préfère donc prévenir.**  
**_

_Donc, fin alternative. Elle reprend... quelque part. Je vous laisse trouver seuls, ce n'est pas trop dire. Je promets !_

_Je suis désolée du temps que ça m'a pris : je manque vraiment terriblement de temps ! Mais voilà. Il s'agit d'un OS : à la réflexion, ça m'a semblé plus... judicieux._

_Merci encore à ceux qui m'ont suivie. J'espère que cette autre fin vous plaira ! _

_Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture, et j'attends vos avis,_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

**What if...?**_  
_

Alors que les deux opposants, Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter, continuaient à parler, elle cessa d'entendre. Elle avait su pour Lily, un peu. Elle n'avait jamais deviné que c'était pour elle qu'il avait fait tout cela, qu'il l'avait aimée si passionnément, si puissamment, si totalement. Cette nouvelle lui porta un étrange choc. Elle se sentait trembler, pour une raison d'un tel égoïsme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Ainsi elle n'était… qu'était-elle ? Cet amour qu'elle lui avait porté, si personnel, si spécifique, avait-il été payé d'un retour timoré sous les airs d'un vrai sentiment ? Toutes les certitudes s'effondraient brutalement en elle, une angoisse terrible d'avoir été trompée, de s'être trompée elle-même, la saisit. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ?

La multitude des sensations de cette journée avait déjà été trop : maintenant, elle débordait, elle ne pouvait plus tout tenir en place. Les acclamations l'emportèrent, elle serra le bras de Potter en le remerciant et, brutalement, se souvint de ce qu'elle avait entendu, déjà prise dans sa torpeur : « J'ai tué Rogue il y a trois heures ». Toute sa tristesse d'amante désaimée se transforma en angoisse brutale. Il fallait qu'elle le cherche. Maintenant. La voix de Granger prononça quelque chose qui ressemblait à tout point à « cabane hurlante… affreux ». L'espoir s'éveilla en balayant les angoisses d'amour, et elle s'arracha au groupe plein d'allégresse pour retrouver un corps. Blessé seulement, espérait-elle de façon insensée, blessé seulement.

.

« - Minerva ?

- Quoi ? aboya-t-elle à Aurora.

- Tout va bien ?

- Je… je… Oh venez, je vous en prie. »

Elles se mirent à courir. Rapidement, Aurora perdit de la vitesse et, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qui se passait, abandonna. Tout cela était trop bizarre, elle n'avait pas la force. Aussi s'arrêta-t-elle, fit-elle demi-tour, et repartit-elle en sens inverse. Et Minerva courut seule jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'elle était la Directrice, qu'elle pouvait transplaner où elle le voulait : un instant après, elle était devant la Cabane hurlante et poussait la porte de bois moisi avec l'énergie d'un espoir impossible. Ce qu'elle trouva dans la pièce la laissa bouche-bée pendant un long moment : pas de corps mort, trop pâle, sanglant. Au lieu de cela, un brancard, un très gros bandage, des injections, une série de potions, et une femme en tenu de médicomage qui semblait s'agiter avec l'énergie du désespoir. Comment était-ce possible ? Que ce passait-il ? Elle s'était attendu à tout, oui, à tout sauf cela.

La femme était assez jeune et très concentrée. Elle marmonnait dans sa barbe dans une langue étrangère, et semblait peu convaincue par ses propres actions. Mais, avant que la Directrice n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la médicomage l'avait vue.

« - Ah ! Je sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là, mais venez donc m'aider un coup. Tiens, tenez-moi ça. »

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, mais réalisa qu'elle ne savait même pas quoi demander et que la priorité restait, quoiqu'il en soit, de sauver la vie du corps amorphe sur le brancard qui lévitait doucement. Aussi s'approcha-t-elle d'un mouvement brusque et maladroit, qui manqua envoyer valser le brancard contre le mur, s'attirant un regard courroucé de la médicomage.

« - Bon, tenez-moi ça, et malaxez le sachet.

- Pourquoi… ?

- Pas de pourquoi, vous faites, je vous explique un autre jour, si j'ai le temps. »

Elle ne s'attarda même pas à l'étonnement de se voir ainsi traitée et obéit machinalement. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, agissant mécaniquement, pour parvenir à réellement voir le corps qu'elle aidait à sauver. Les habits noirs, maculés d'un rouge poisseux et repoussant, avaient été arrachés sur la totalité de la poitrine et une partie du bras droit. On ne voyait presque pas la peau pourtant, couverte de bandages de fortune, de branchements, de perfusions. Mais cette poitrine se soulevait, terriblement, à intervalle encore un peu irrégulier. Il respirait.

.

« - Severus Rogue ne peut être présent aujourd'hui pour la remise de cette insigne, il est encore en soins intensifs. Cependant, elle lui sera remise dès qu'il sera sur pied, et je suis certain qu'il en sera honoré. »

Il y eut un silence pesant dans l'assemblée : cette récompense était terriblement controversée. Et, brusquement, un rire presque hystérique, long et aigu, déchira l'assistance qui se pencha en avant vers l'origine du bruit. Minerva McGonagall, dont le sourire était si universellement considéré comme rare, se tenait les côtes de façon étranglée en tentant d'étouffer un inextinguible fou-rire.

Alors l'un après l'autre, un peu gêné tout de même, chacun se mit à parler avec son voisin pour oublier le bruit si étrange et si décalé de ce rire. Mais pas un ne se doutait de la raison de ce rire : il combinait la tension accumulée de près de deux semaines à le savoir dans le coma, la résolution vague de ne plus se cacher sans en avoir pourtant le courage, et, bien sûr, la sensation de l'absolu ridicule de cette remarque. Severus, bien sûr, aurait accueilli la décoration avec dédain, et, d'ailleurs, personne n'était tout à fait content de savoir qu'on lui attribuait pareille reconnaissance. En un mot, c'était un rire nerveux et parfaitement inadmissible : à peine rentrée chez elle, il se transforma en larmes. Et il lui fallut bien du courage pour aller chercher la décoration qu'elle avait promis de lui remettre à son réveil.

.

Une infinité de rumeurs enflait sur ce qui avait permis de sauver son patient. Et elle était la seule à savoir, bien sûr : hors de question pour elle de raconter que c'était une carte de chocogrenouille Albus Dumbledore qui lui avait ordonné d'aller à cet endroit précis, à l'instant. C'était trop bizarre. D'autant qu'elle venait d'inde, et chez elle la discrétion là-dessus était très importante. D'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas certaine de le sauver, alors…

.

Il avait ouvert les yeux. Il se sentait un peu ankylosé, il avait mal au crâne, et sa gorge le lançait. Les murs étaient désespérément blancs, et l'odeur de potions n'avait rien de la riche senteur de son laboratoire. Pas de doute, il était à l'hôpital. Cette constatation, étrangement, précéda la prise de conscience du fait qu'il était en vie. Ce qui était étrange, et douloureux. Il avait soif, et des fourmillements commençaient à lui remonter le long des pieds.

Lentement, il replongea dans l'oubli, mais cette fois-ci il s'agissait de sommeil. Il se souvenait des derniers moments, et sa conversation avec Lily paraissait très lointaine. Oubliée, comme si elle avait signé la fin définitive de quelque chose. En finissant de s'endormir, il ferma la main dans le vide, à la recherche de celle de Minerva McGonagall. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander si elle était encore en vie, mais un cauchemar terrible le réveilla quelques minutes – ou était-ce quelques heures – plus tard. Et assise à côté de son lit, l'air épuisée, se trouvait Minerva. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, elle couvrit ses lèvres d'un baiser. Alors tout allait bien. Il referma les yeux.

Et Minerva fut la seule, en se relevant, à croiser le regard ébahi et comme pétrifié sur place d'une jeune infirmière qu'elle se souvenait avoir toujours trouvé assez médiocre. Bon, la situation était _déjà_ hors de contrôle, pensa-t-elle précipitamment, mais autant éviter qu'elle ne s'envenime d'avantage. Aussi fusilla-t-elle du regard la jeune femme, laissant entendre qu'un mot à ce sujet et elle finirait pendue par les pieds : l'autre hocha la tête effrayée et recula.

« - Et une fois encore, Severus, vous me mettez dans une situation impossible ! »

Mais, étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas gênée. Pas totalement : c'était arrivé, peut-être était-ce l'échappatoire qu'elle cherchait, celle qui faisait qu'elle n'avait tout simplement à _décider_ de rendre la chose moins secrète. Severus ouvrit les yeux légèrement : il était encore visiblement brumeux, mais il était vivant. Vivant ! éveillé ! En deux heures, elle ne s'y était pas encore réellement habituée. Le miracle était éternellement présent, et elle se sentait submergée d'une sensation de félicité, de soulagement, de confiance. Ce qui était insupportablement niais.

« - Vous voulez de l'eau, peut-être ? murmura-t-elle en le voyant se racler très douloureusement la gorge. Tenez. »

Elle lui prit le verre, le tint, l'aida à boire. Il lui saisit la main libre, elle le sentit frissonner. La reprise du contact était terriblement douce. Enfin, elle reposa le verre, il conserva sa main, il se redressa légèrement – elle laissa faire, les instructions étaient que tant qu'il ne sortait pas du lit et ne faisait pas de mouvement brusque, tout allait bien.

« - Minerva ?

- Oui ?

- Laissez-moi vous dire que je vous aime, avant que je ne redevienne un grincheux dépressif.

- Imbécile. Ça se voit que votre Ordre de Merlin vous a amolli…

- Ils ne me l'ont pas donné, quand même ?!

- Mais si, bien sûr. Rien de mieux que la stupidité ministérielle : je savais que vous aimeriez. »

Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure, et une fois de plus la sincérité se devait d'être couverte d'une couche épaisse de raillerie pour parvenir à s'exprimer. Aussi lui fallut-il plusieurs instants de silence avant de parvenir à se pencher vers lui et à lui murmurer _'moi aussi'_. Chacun fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les yeux emplis de larmes de l'autre.

.

Maintenant qu'il était à nouveau en forme, ou presque, maintenant qu'on ne craignait plus pour sa vie de héros, plus personne ne le prenait pour un héros. Plus personne du tout. On l'évitait, on ne lui parlait pas, certains commerçants comptaient les clients qui ne reviendraient plus pour l'avoir vu ici. En un mot, on le détestait. Ce dont il avait l'habitude, oui, merci bien. Mais il avait, naïvement, espéré qu'au moins on lui ficherait la paix. Or non. Il avait beau rester cloitré chez lui – ou chez Minerva, pour être honnête, mais enfin – le plus de temps possible, un nombre incalculable de missives accusatrices ou mielleuses lui parvenait. Il avait atteint un summum de rage devant la proposition de Rita Skeeter et faillit s'étouffer devant des propositions totalement indécentes.

Pour résumer : c'était invivable. Tout le monde le regardait comme la représentation parfaite de l'_autre_ et cette altérité le condamnait sans appel. En conséquence, il était irascible. Désagréable, souvent, et de mauvaise humeur. D'autant que son cou le lançait, que Minerva était soit trop attentive soit parfaitement indifférente à son problème. Et qu'il était de son droit de se plaindre ! Et il en usait, dans un panel allant du cynisme agacé à l'expression pure et simple d'un mécontentement de vieillard. Pourquoi vivre si c'était pour être sans cesse observé avec défiance.

La sensation était d'autant plus insupportable en présence de Minerva : elle était héroïne de guerre, elle, et tout le monde semblait la plaindre intensément d'accepter de s'encombrer de la réinsertion d'un damné tel que lui. L'idée qu'ils puissent être amis, et moins encore davantage, semblait n'effleurer le cerveau d'aucun de ses complets imbéciles. Et les regards navrés, les phrases condescendances, les airs d'admiration, le rendaient _malade_.

Et puis, un jour, tout avait basculé. La commémoration de la fin de la guerre, un an, donnait lieu à une cérémonie insupportable et longue suivie d'un buffet et d'une sorte de bal dont l'intérêt le dépassait mais que Minerva affirmait être une _réelle _obligation. Le fait qu'il la suive, et qu'elle l'y traine, lui donnait une sensation étrangement agréable de situation proprement maritale, d'ailleurs. En tous cas, il était allé. Vêtu de noir : il avait regretté en voyant arriver Minerva dans son salon, portant une longue robe rouge sous sa cape noire. Le coup bas !

La cérémonie avait été terriblement longue. Et froide, et nulle : d'une fausse sentimentalité pourrie, pleine de bonnes idées incapables de s'actualiser. Minerva avait accepté de dire quelques mots. Elle avait été la seule à le citer dans son discours, et il lui en voulait pour ça. Personne ne l'aimait, c'était clair, inutile d'en rajouter ! Mais rien de pire que ce long buffet où chacun se trainait avec sa coupe de champagne et un faux-air aimable. Il avait passé la première demi-heure à se plaindre de tout auprès de Minerva : de la décoration, de son discours, de l'amabilité factice de tous, de la haine qu'ils lui portaient.

Après quoi, agacée, elle l'avait planté en lui disant qu'il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul ici si elle n'était pas « suffisamment capable » pour tout dire et faire comme nécessaire : il l'avait observée de loin, elle et sa robe rouge, trop rouge. Elle avait parlé à un peu de tous ces hommes et femmes qu'elle n'appréciait souvent que peu. Pour finir, elle avait dansé. Elle était venue pour lui dire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi : il avait préféré entamer les hostilités immédiatement.

« - Comment danse-t-il, alors, Shacklebolt ?

- Mieux que vous, forcément, vous ne bougez pas de votre punch, Severus ! grogna-t-elle.

- En même temps, si collant…

- Jaloux ?

- Objectif. »

Elle le fixa, agacée, mais, au lieu de répliquer – ce à quoi il s'attendait : elle était écossaise, enseignante, elle était Minerva McGonagall et elle se prenait le bec avec lui – elle expira lentement. Elle aurait dû trouver une réplique assassine, et sur l'instant. Elle se contenta de respirer à nouveau, très lentement.

« - J'étais venue vous dire que j'en avais marre des médisances à votre sujet.

- Comme c'est gentil, Minerva, railla-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que cela change ?

- Oh, mais tout dépend de vous. Etes-vous prêt à assumer votre soi-disant non-jalousie ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? »

L'expression énervée avait laissé place à une sorte d'amusement et l'espace d'un instant il se demanda si elle ne se moquait pas de lui. Mais elle semblait surtout résolue. Et séduisante, dans la robe trop rouge, pourtant parfaitement décente, presque trop, qu'elle portait. Il la vit jeter un regard de biais au Ministre qui s'approchait : c'était l'heure de la valse, il venait visiblement inviter la Directrice de Poudlard. Quelque chose de symbolique. Alors, subitement, tout s'accéléra : elle se pencha légèrement vers lui et lui souffla _'Invitez-moi à danser Severus. Maintenant.'_ Et devant son regard éberlué, elle se contenta de répéter _maintenant_ d'un ton urgent. Il obtempéra, avec une légère ostentation, et elle lui prit la main sous le regard éberlué de Kingsley.

« - Puis-je connaître le _plan _Minerva ?

- Ca dépend, êtes-vous prêt aux grands moyens pour avoir la paix. Hum… ou pour ne pas l'avoir, mais en ma compagnie ?

- Dites-moi, vous avez mangé trop de bonbon au citron dernièrement ? Je ne comprends rien ! ragea-t-il.

- Je propose un show, Severus. Un comme nous seuls savons le faire. Et puis vous êtes insupportable en ce moment.

- Vous entendez par là un échange de piques acerbes ? avança-t-il.

- J'entends par là de l'inattendu, du brillant, j'irai jusqu'à dire de l'époustouflant. »

Elle commençait à s'essouffler, à tourner sur la musique. Peu dansaient d'ailleurs, ils étaient le centre de l'attention. C'était le moment parfait, pensa-t-elle alors même que Severus l'observait, songeur. Elle se sentait encore si échauffée de colère devant les insinuations de tout ce beau monde qu'elle craignit même de laisser passer un si beau moment et lui lança un regard appuyé. Finalement, il se décida à lui chuchoter _'je vous suis'_ en la rapprochant sensiblement de lui.

« - Vous ne craignez pas cette publicité ?

- Une fois de ma vie, je suis vieille et décrépie…

- Minerva, reprocha-t-il. Dans cette robe, cette remarque n'est pas crédible.

- En tous cas, pour une fois et pour votre honneur, d'accord. »

Il se pencha, comme pour l'embrasser, mais elle s'écarta vivement, et saisit l'opportunité pour s'arracher à ses bras. Et s'en aller vigoureusement, à grands pas, affichant une expression volontairement fermée : un instant plus tard, elle était pour le moins proche de l'extrémité de la pièce. Et tout le monde, sans exception, c'était retourné sur son passage. Aussitôt, il suivit, à grandes enjambées, dans le sillon qu'elle avait laissé. Par Merlin, tout cela était parfaitement inapproprié et franchement drôle : après tout, ils l'avaient bien mérité.

« - Minerva, voyons, attendez-moi ! professa-t-il d'un ton qu'il garda vrai, assez terre-à-terre.

- Je n'aurais pas cette conversation ici, Severus, professa-t-elle, à voix basse et rapide, pourtant terriblement audible.

- Bien, je m'excuse.

- Ca n'enlève rien au problème, répliqua-t-elle alors qu'il venait de la rejoindre au centre de l'attention.

- Je ne comprends pas le problème, fit-il l'air étonné.

- Mais je ne peux pas vous rendre ce poste, moralement, je ne peux pas !

- Hein ? laissa-t-il échapper sous le coup de la surprise.

- Mais oui. Dans ma position, je ne suis pas en mesure… Au vu de nos relations… »

_Ah !_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement. C'était là qu'elle voulait en venir. Cette femme était proprement géniale. Géniale, pensa-t-il en se mettant à sourire légèrement. Cette scène lui rappelait, dans une tonalité bien plus gaie, leur combat de Poudlard, celui du faire-semblant jusqu'au bout. Il sentait, maintenant, exactement la même fusion, la même compréhension : sans avoir besoin de répéter, tout coulait de source. Quant à la question de ce poste, il lui reparlerait plus tard de cette manière intempestive de nommer les gens !

« - Oh. Je comprends, Minerva. Vous pouvez demander à n'importe qui, bien sûr, je me plierais à toute vérification de compétence.

- Et tout laisser deviner ! chuchota-t-elle d'un air agacé et mal-à-l'aise en se penchant vers lui, relativement fort encore.

- Cela vous fait-il si peur, répondit-il plus bas, on les entendait à peine.

- C'est pour vous, Severus, moi… que m'importe !

- Vraiment ? murmura-t-il cette fois. »

La conversation était devenue réelle et intime : le moment était décisif, malgré tout, il ne fallait pas pousser ce jeu jusqu'au bout sans en peser les conséquences. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, en manière de question. Il hocha légèrement la tête, presque imperceptiblement. Et elle l'embrassa. Le silence se prolongea alors, mais lorsqu'un instant après elle se détachait de lui et lui prenait le bras, un long murmure s'éleva de l'assistance, chacun restant ébahi.

« - Il est temps de s'en aller tout de même, nous sommes là depuis bien trois heures ? lui chuchota-t-il.

- Je crois le moment opportun, en effet… »

.

« - Oh par Merlin !

- Je suis assez d'accord.

- Vous pensez que l'opinion publique va changer ?

- Je n'en sais rien Minerva. Nous verrons. Mais je vous préviens, je ne refais plus jamais ça !

- Moi non plus. C'était stupide. Mais ça soulage, soupira-t-elle. Plus personne ne viendra me parler de votre manque de moralité, au moins, quand vous serez nommé à nouveau à votre poste.

- Minerva !

- Servez-nous plutôt deux whisky, Severus, et buvons à nos réflexes d'adolescents ! »

.

_« **L'ancienne Directrice de Poudlard décédée**._

_Minerva McGonagall, ancienne directrice de Poudlard, retraitée depuis quelques années, nous a quittés avant-hier. L'enterrement, organisé par son – présumé – compagnon Severus Rogue se déroulera « Sans la moindre interruption de stupidité officielle », selon les dires de l'intéressé : « Ceux qui ont un carton peuvent venir. Les autres sauront se souvenir de mon passé, » a-t-il grommelé en réponse à des questions jugées trop pressentes. _

_Un rappel du parcours de l'ex-Directrice en p. 6, suivi de quelques déclarations officielles et parmi les quelques proches de la défunte. »_

Personne ne comprenait. Personne ne comprenait rien. Même pas Filius et Septima qui lui avaient exprimé de sincères condoléances, honnêtes et sans jugement. Encore moins le défilé d'élèves et d'anciens élèves qui avaient osé défier sa hargne pour demander l'autorisation de se rendre à cette mise en terre. Quant aux officiels, ils ne se doutaient de _rien_. La souffrance qu'il ressentait était parfaitement rentrée et se transformait en une colère infinie. Parce qu'il avait été heureux, enfin, et que le bonheur s'en allait, mort, comme avait disparu l'espoir des années plus tôt. Sans Minerva, il ne se sentait plus rien. Il allait prendre sa retraite, s'installer dans la maison qu'elle lui avait légué, et lire des livres, faire des potions, disparaître lentement. Il ne trouverait plus de nouvelle raison de vivre.

D'ailleurs, le monde venait de perdre quelqu'un de magnifique. Il ne l'oublierait jamais.


End file.
